Uneasy Travel
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Lola wasn't the only member of the Charlotte Family that ran away from home. How will they interact with the Straw Hats and onwards? You decide. Challenge story.


**Decided to take a break from the Different Devil Fruit Luffy one-shots for a bit. Having some difficulty in working out fitting scenarios and pairings, you know. Regardless, I still have a good amount of ideas I want to let out. This challenge AU, one of three, will be centered on what many One Piece fans have been treating as perhaps** _ **the**_ **most controversial character in the series: Charlotte Pudding.**

 **I know, I was shocked myself that her oversized control freak of a mother planned to backstab a somewhat good arrangement with Pudding herself seemingly taking pleasure in it, but nevertheless, I didn't lose hope for her and I still haven't. It's early to tell if she'll walk out of Whole Cake Island redeemed and alive, but, even if it's just an AU, I can see her being a good aid to the Straw Hat Pirates and an even better match for fellow chef and trouble kid Sanji as well as perhaps the easily impressed, sympathetic, and hungry Luffy, if you have a taste for juicy romance. Now that I think about it, it would make for an interesting set up for a love triangle that I wouldn't mind seeing, so long as it doesn't fill the story up with a crap load of melodrama. Moving on, here are some guidelines that I'd be happy if anyone interested would acknowledge at least.**

 **No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. And since this is an AU, I'm working forward to some people growing up differently, especially in a positive manner.**

 **No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren't listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

 **Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.**

 **Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **[UT]**

 **Uneasy Travel**

 **[UT]**

Charlotte Pudding was pretty young, even by the typical standards of most seafarers, when she left her home in the nation of Totto Land. Even from a young age, she recognized that she could have lived largely in comfort under her controlling mother's influence, but she learned the hard way that her mother's ideal of a country without racial discrimination, while noble in context, was, unfortunately, a false success when put into practice, as Pudding's childhood exemplified. While she did receive a modicum of respect from Totto Land's citizens for being the thirty-fifth daughter of their country's Queen and founder, much of the adults weren't afraid of commenting that Pudding's Three-Eyed heritage made her look hideous just as her fellow children bullied her for being such a "monster", and her own mother Linlin, in all her bluntness, didn't even hesitate to call her child unattractive. Learning more about the Three-Eye Tribe, Pudding realized that she could potentially have the power to decipher an ancient language that kept Linlin from becoming the most powerful Pirate in the world, which is what gave young Pudding the idea that as long as she was useful to her mother, she was hardly in a better position than the people who Linlin "protected" in exchange for sweets, loyalty, lifespans, and diversity among other things.

Which is why, when her older half-sister Lola confided in Pudding her intent to escape an arranged marriage, she all but begged her to be taken along. Although ever an optimist, Lola was not blind to the dangers a person around Pudding's age at the time would be in, and only agreed after seeing how desperate she was to get away from her misery, which is what compelled her to also bring two of their similarly-minded siblings, Lola's twin Chiffon and the half-Mermaid Praline, with them as well. The first few years at sea, while challenging, weren't without their adventurous moments that the four sisters were proud and happy to share with each other, the Rolling Pirate Crew they recruited, as well as Lola and Chiffon's reunited father, Pound. Unfortunately, after crossing the Red Line that separated the Grand Line in two halves, they found themselves at a fortress of a ship that had earned the name Thriller Bark for its owner's lack of mercy towards his enemies.

In a short amount of time, Gecko Moria, the Warlord of the Sea that reigned over Thriller Bark and a Ruler of Shadows from eating the Shadow-Shadow Fruit, had stolen all their shadows and placed them in patchwork Zombies made by the brilliant surgeon Doctor Hogback. However, as Moria was making a theatrical speech about using a Zombie army of a thousand strong to take his revenge on Kaido of the Four Emperors and become King of the Pirates, Pound, being an ever present open book, commented that he had much smaller chances to defeat the apparently indestructible King of the Beasts than his ex-wife did at the moment, which inadvertently caused Moria, Hogback, and their additional two conspirators to realize the eccentric Rolling Pirates had ties to the Big Mom Pirates. Although Pudding tried to trick the Mysterious Four, as they were known on Thriller Bark, that Big Mom herself would seek revenge should anything happen to her offspring, Moria was able to see the reality of their situation in the nick of time and offered a counterproposal: in exchange for Pudding's potential abilities that would be crucial to find Raftel as well as the Vivre Card of Big Mom's Lola had discreetly taken with her upon leaving Totto Land that would be useful in defeating her, the Rolling Pirates would be allowed to live on Thriller Bark in secret and under surveillance. It wasn't an easy decision to make, but when it came to their own survival, it wasn't that hard either.

Three years had gone by since that day, and since then Pudding almost felt regret at leaving Totto Land and her mother's protection. While she did form an unlikely friendship with Perona, the latter's comrades were still unpleasant for obvious reasons. Nonetheless, the family members and crewmates she had with had all hoped and planned for the day they would regain their freedom from Moria's clutches. They intended to fight for it, or have an ally help them take it back.

It was another foggy day in the Florian Triangle, as it always had been, when Pound, Chiffon, Lola, Praline, and Pudding saw the gates of Thriller Bark open up to reveal a new captured ship. It was an unusual vessel, either modeled on a lion or a sunflower, judging by the figurehead, but Praline's hopes soared when she saw through telescope one of the year's most talked about pirate being on the ship.

"Stepfather, sisters, look!" She exclaimed to get her relatives' attention. "I think that ship belongs to that Straw Hat Luffy boy from the East Blue!"

"What?" Pound asked surprised as Lola was the first to see after Praline.

"It is the Straw Hat Pirates!" Lola said excitedly. "And if their captain's bounty is truthful, he could be strong enough to defeat Moria."

"That assumes he'll be willing to help us, though." Chiffon pointed out wearily before showing a knowing smile. "But it appears he's as stuck as we are, so I guess a team-up could be possible."

"But what if he's not strong enough?" Pudding interjected with an unconvinced tone of voice.

"We have to at least try, Pudding, or we'll be trapped for as long as Moria decides he wants us alive." Lola said to her younger half-sister before pointing back to where the Straw Hat Pirates were at. "As insane as it might sound, that boy and his crew are our last hope."

Pudding sighed, but adopted a hopeful smile to cheer up her relatives. "Well, it's not like there's another, right?"

 **[UT]**

 **I think what you read explains for itself. Lola isn't the only member of the Charlotte Family that runs away and the Straw Hats have a chance to meet Pudding before their canonical one. I was thinking that once Moria is defeated and some things happen that reveal Pudding and Praline's nonhuman heritage among other things, the Rolling and Straw Hat Pirates would keep in touch at least, or if you're a fan of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet concept, form an alliance at best. I can actually see Thriller Bark being a suitable base as W1lliam on FFN would like it to be as well as the Sun and Fire Tank Pirates merging getting in on the action due to Praline and Chiffon encountering both crews in whatever time or order feels best.**

 **I know I didn't include much, like how Pudding's meeting with the Straw Hats in here goes, but that's because as a challenge fanfiction, I'm more interested in reading about it than writing it myself. I also know that Chiffon doesn't necessarily have to still marry Bege in this and I'm well aware that the latter could still go back to being enemies with Luffy, but for some strange reason, I can't find it in me to erase Capone Pez from existence, and I don't even care much for the baby culture of the real world or fictional fandoms. Anyway, when I have the time and knowledge, I'll work on Technically Not Quitters and Realizing Dreams. Please let me know by PM at least, if you're interested in accepting any of my challenges.**


End file.
